


Red Carnations

by MatveySunflower



Series: Pocket Full of Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Song fic, Wedding, because I didn't want it to be, but it's not super graphic, like at all, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatveySunflower/pseuds/MatveySunflower
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song Speak now from ancient times. Like heavily so, because I wanted to. Keith interrupts Lance and Nyma's wedding.





	Red Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get back into writing and I wanted something that would be pretty quick and I wouldn't have to think too much into the plot since I'm so busy, so I thought a one-shot would be awesome, and music is super important in my life.

Keith pauses outside the church, standing by the doors uncertainly. He’s not really keen on the idea of going in there, knowing he wasn’t invited; he’s never been very into weddings. He loosens his bowtie in an attempt to breathe easier, but it doesn’t help. He swallows, tongue tasting like sand in his mouth. He can hear the bride in a small tent off to the side of the church, voice raised at what is likely a tired but enthusiastic bridesmaid. Keith never understood why women get so worked up over weddings when they ultimately all turn out the exact same. Why spend that much money on a dress you’re only going to wear once, especially when it looks like something you’d find at a bakery?

Keith takes a deep breath and pushes through the doors of the church, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to draw attention to himself. The room is filled with chatter and no one seems to notice him scooting along the wall at the back of the garishly-decorated room. He sees his and Lance’s friends, including Keith’s own brother Shiro (that traitor!), standing amongst the gathered wedding-goers on one side of the room. Lance’s family is there too. Keith has met them only a few times, but he easily recognizes the dazzling smiles and caramel skin that so resemble Lance.

He edges along the wall quietly until he comes to a window along the side of the room with lush white curtains draped across the lattice work of the frame where he tries to hide himself. He shouldn’t have to sneak around like this at his… friend’s wedding, but apparently Nyma didn’t want Keith there so here he is, sneaking around like it’s Mission: Impossible. He’s just rolling his eyes at the idea when he spots the pastor up at the altar, and, just behind him, Lance. Keith forgets how to breathe.

 

_“Lance~” he whispers to the stars as the man above him sucks a new hicky onto his neck. His toes curl as their bodies move together in the back of Lance’s truck. They’d driven out to the countryside, away from roads and lights, just the two of them and a couple dozen pillows and blankets to look at constellations and lay in each other’s arms._

_Their lips lock together again between breathless moans, messy and careless in their passion._

_In the hazy after, Keith tucks his nose against the top of Lance’s head as the latter pulls blankets up around them and wraps his arms around Keith’s waist._

_“I love you.” Keith whispers, running his fingers gently through the short brown locks in which he is so enamored._

_“I love you too, Keith.” Lance returns, delivering slow, lazy kisses to Keith’s collar bones and neck. “So much.”_

_“But you’re still going to go through with it?”_

_“I don’t have a choice, you know that. My family doesn’t know about… this, and they love Nyma as much as they think I do.” Lance sighs, looking into Keith’s dark eyes._

_“And what does the she-devil think you’re up to right now?” Keith quirks a sassy eyebrow._

_“Camping trip.”_

_“Are we Brokeback Mountain?”_

_“But gayer.”_

_Keith can’t help the laugh that escapes him. “That movie is a mess.” His tone changes back to a more serious one. “What’s going to happen after you get married?”_

_“I don’t know, do I need an answer to that right now?”_

_“Lance, the wedding is next week. I’m surprised Nyma even let you go on this “trip” this close to it! Aren’t brides supposed to be like, super terrifying?” He scrunches up his nose._

_Lance boops it with his index finger, “You’re cute when you’re being gay.”_

_Keith deadpans, “I’m always gay.”_

_“I rest my case.”_

 

The pastor does some fancy hand gestures, and everyone falls quiet, taking their seats if they weren’t already sitting. Music starts and the precession begins with bridesmaids and groomsmen. Lance’s best man is Hunk, but Keith doesn’t recognize the other groomsmen. They must be Nyma’s people. Keith makes a face. He knows that Lance wanted him as his best man, but they both knew that probably wasn’t a good idea. Besides, bridezilla had forbade him even coming to the wedding at all. ‘I wonder if she knows about my relationship with her fiancé.’ He almost laughs out loud imagining the look on her face when she finds out how long he and Lance have been sleeping together.

The music changes and everyone stands, turning towards the door. Keith quickly ducks further behind the curtain so Nyma doesn’t see him by accident and ruin everything. ‘I mean, she’s already destroyed everything, but she could break it more if I’m not careful.’ Suddenly, there she is: the girl that ruined Keith’s life. She looks fake in that dress with her blond hair curled like that and her face caked in makeup. Keith turns his attention to the groom, who has tears in his eyes and a stupid, adorable grin on his face.

But Keith knows better. He knows that Lance is imagining him right now, coming down the aisle with a bouquet of red carnations or something because Lance thought it’d be cute if he had flowers. Shiro would’ve been his best man and he would’ve been crying too. Keith wonders how much of Lance’s family would’ve shown up if he’d been the other name on the invitation.

 

_“Your family would understand, you know.” Keith says, tying Lance’s bowtie. It’s two days before the wedding and Lance wanted to make sure everything still fit._

_“I don’t know…”_

_“I do. They love you, Lance, no matter what. That’s just the kind of people they are. And they like me, so wouldn’t they be happy you’re marrying someone they like?”_

_“They like Nyma.” Lance says half-heartedly._

_“They tolerate her because they think you like her. Which you haven’t since junior year, remember? Alpha Karma whatever? You found her making out with that other guy?” He looks up pointedly at Lance._

_“Yeah, but we talked that over and everything is fine now.”_

_“Fine? Right.” Keith grabs him by the lapels and pulls him close, their lips only centimeters away, “If you two are so ‘fine’ then why do you need me?”_

_Lance flushes, eyes flickering to Keith’s lips and back to his eyes. “Keith, you know why I need you.” He whispers._

_“Because I’m your cinnamon apple?”_

_Lance snorts, then bursts into full laughter, leaning back. Keith releases his hold on the Cuban man’s lapels and smiles. He likes the way Lance laughs: full-bodied and bright, like the sun. “You’re going to be the death of me, Kogane.” He wipes a tear from his eye._

_“If that’s what it takes to have you all to myself, I’m willing to risk jail time.” He crosses his arms thoughtfully. “How long would that be, do you think? A lifetime?”_

_“Ha! That’s okay, I’d gladly wait a lifetime for you.” Lance shoots him finger guns and winks. Keith rolls his eyes and shakes his head, a smile of his own planted firmly on his face._

 

Nyma floats up to the alter and Lance takes her hands. Keith is so wrapped up in memories he doesn’t even see who gives her away. All he sees is Lance holding hands with that demon of a woman, stupid smiles and all. The preacher is speaking, but Keith can barely hear him over the blood pounding in his own ears. This is why he’s here. This is the only reason he dug out his own tux and dressed up for this stupid event.

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Keith steps out from behind the curtain, only silence in the room. He wills his voice not to shake when he says, “I object!”

Everyone turns to look at him, Lance audibly gasps from the alter. Everyone is staring at Keith, horrified. Especially from Nyma’s side of the room. But Keith is only looking at Lance. Their eyes are locked, a desperate plea to end this.

Keith had practiced what he wanted to say a million and one times, but the words got stuck in his throat for a moment. Just when it looks like Nyma is about to say something, he finds his voice. “Lance,” he starts, “I’m not really the kind of guy who would do something like this. I don’t do weddings. But I don’t think you’re the type of guy who should be giving his heart away to the wrong person, for the wrong reasons. I know this isn’t a legal objection, but it’s a plea for sanity. You know she’s not the one you should be standing up there with.”

“Then who should he be standing here with?” Nyma asks, her voice grating on Keith’s nerves. “You?” She scoffs. A wave of soft chuckles makes it's way through the crowd.

“As a matter of fact,” silence, “yes. Lance, I love you more than the ocean loves the beach. More than the moon loves the sun, and more than all the stars in the universe. And I know you feel the same way.” There are gasps from his family and murmured conversation throughout the room. “I can’t keep living the way I’ve been living with only half your heart. I want the whole thing. I want to be selfish just like you say that I am. And I know I have no right coming here, barging into your wedding and telling you all of the things you already know in front of your family. I’m sorry. But… please, don’t say yes. Don’t say your vows. If you really love me as much as you say you do, don’t go through with this just because it’s what’s “right” or whatever.” He didn’t even realize he’d started crying until his voice fails again. Keith clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “That’s… all I have to say. If you still want us I’ll be out back of the church waiting. If you want to do… this,” he gestures vaguely to the room, “then I won’t wait up anymore.” He starts to back out, “I just needed to tell you that, and he said “speak now.” He turns and flees the church, a deafening silence in his wake.

Keith runs around behind the church where he parked his motorcycle, collapsing on the seat. “I just did that. Oh my god, I just crashed a wedding and told his parents and basically told him it’s me or her. Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Because you’re impulsive?” A familiar honeyed voice suggests.

Keith looks up and sees caramel skin, ocean eyes, sunny smile. “Lance.” He breathes.

“Last time I checked, yeah.”

“But the wedding..?”

“Is off.” He shrugs, hands in his pockets. “Nyma can get over it.”

Keith stands from his bike and meets Lance halfway. Lance takes his hands, threads their fingers together. “You know,” Lance says softly into the space between them, “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I mean, it kind of sucks the way you just outed me to my entire family, but I’m kind of glad you did it. Now I have nothing to hide.”

“You mean we can leave the closet?”

“Yeah baby, we’ve been in Narnia long enough.” Lance leans forward and seals their lips together.


End file.
